Angels of Eden
by smspeak
Summary: When the Eleventh Doctor and Clara accidentally land on Eden, the home world of the Weeping Angels, the two find themselves embroiled in an adventure with a new Doctor and his companion. Together, the four must survive the Weeping Angels long enough to escape.
1. Prologue

Prologue

* * *

**A/n: Hello, and as always I would first off like to thank you for reading. This was one of my first ever attempts at a FanFiction. However, for some odd reason it was never posted. Better late than never. This story involves the Eleventh Doctor and one of my own original Doctors along with Clara and my original Companion.**

* * *

The engines whooshed as the TARDIS finally materialized on to the grass of the fields of Eden. The old wooden doors opened with a creak, and the ecstatic twelfth Doctor as well as his companion, Danielle Perkins, stepped out of the mysterious, blue, police box. "Where are we," Danielle asked. The Doctor let out a wide grin "I Honestly have no clue. Isn't it great?" Danielle grabbed the Doctor's hand and they started out towards the wood line at the edge of field.

Danielle Perkins had only been the Doctor's companion for two weeks, well two weeks in normal time. When you are with the Doctor you jump around time and space so much that you sort of lose track of the day. The Doctor had just gotten over the loss of his last companion Clara Oswald when he started traveling with Danielle. From what she could tell, the Doctor and Clara were like siblings, and when he lost her, the Doctor stopped being the Doctor. He still traveled and all, but he never fully recovered. In a way he was still sort of sulking, but traveling with Danielle still helped him get his mind off Clara.

The Doctor had met Danielle in the year twenty-sixteen in America. The U.S was electing they're next president and Danielle was going to write a report on it for her high school journalism class. Danielle found the Doctor trying to break into a senator's room using his a small metal wand he called his Sonic. When Danielle questioned the Doctor's identity, he flashed his Psychic Paper and claimed that he was a representative from Department of Defense. Immediately she realized two things, that he was too young to be DoD, and that the piece of paper he flashed was blank. One thing led to another and the Doctor and Danielle ended up saving the world together. Afterwards the Doctor offered to take Danielle with him on his adventures, an offer she happily accepted.

Danielle had dark locks of hair that matched her deep, beautiful, brown eyes. She was about four feet and nine inches, an entire ten inches shorter than the Doctor. She was short for a Sixteen year old, but she had the attitude to make up for it. She would constantly nag the Doctor when he did something that she saw morally wrong.

The Doctor looked about the same age as Danielle, maybe a year older, his youngest regeneration yet. His straight, light brown hair went down to about an inch above his eyebrow. He was a little thin, but still had a certain build to him that made him look just a bit muscular. His nose was large, (and was often the topic of many harsh jokes from Danielle) and his eyes were a light brown.

Danielle stopped at the edge of the woods, "Doctor, doesn't something seem off to you?"

"No," the Doctor responded, "does something seem wrong to you?"

"Yes. Where are all the birds?"

"Pardon?"

"Well we're in a plain grass field on a warm, pleasant day. Why aren't there any birds out?"

"Good point," he admitted, "Why aren't there any out? This is a habitable planet, and judging by the look of the sun this planet has been habitable for quite a long time, so there should be some type of bird like creature that's evolved. Come to think of it there should be an entire humanoid species thriving right about now."

"So why isn't there"

"Maybe a more appropriate question is what happened to them."

"I'm assuming we are going to go investigate like always," Daniele said.

"I think we should go investigate," he pretended not to hear her.

She grabbed his hand and the two set out into the woods. Both the beautiful Danielle, and the mysterious, Time Lord Doctor knew that they weren't leaving any time soon.

In a very similar but yet completely opposite field, another TARDIS that contained a different Doctor and a different companion, Clara Oswald, materialized onto the planet Eden. The Doctor hopped out of his alien, blue box and into the warm, inviting sunlight. With a straighten of his bow tie and a complete three-sixty degree turn, the eleventh Doctor announced, "Welcome to Earth in the prehistoric age."

"It doesn't look all that different to me," his young, beautiful companion pointed out.

"What?" The Doctor peeked a look, until then his eyes had been closed.

"I'm just saying that it just looks like a field in the country side. Look, the trees aren't different at all."

The Doctor knelt down, picked a flower from the ground, put it up to his nose, and inhaled deeply, "Wait this isn't right, this plant smells all wrong." He took a few sniffs of the air, "and this atmosphere, there's too much oxygen to be Earth." He turned back to his TARDIS and slammed his foot against it hard, "you stupid thing, you didn't even take us to the right planet." This was immediately followed by an"I'm sorry sexy".

Clara let out a quick yelp but it was soon suppressed. "Clara?!" The Doctor span around on one foot only to face his worst nightmare, an enemy that had caused him so much pain in the past. The hollow eyes of a weeping angel stared back at him.

The Doctor hadn't encountered the weeping angels since the incident in Manhattan. The last time he stared into those hollow eyes, an angel had taken the Doctor's two best friends away from him. Just thinking about it filled the doctor with rage and disgust, two feelings that The Doctor only perceived on the rarest of occasions. The angels had already taken Amy and Rory from him there was no way in hell he was going to let them take Clara too. He knew what he had to do to save her, and it terrified him, but if he had to do it to save her, he would. So The Doctor did the worst thing anyone could do in that situation, he blinked.


	2. Chapter One

**A/n: Hey, guys! This chapter is a bit short. I still hope it's a good read though. Like I said, I wrote this forever ago so I really don't know. After this story, I'll probably write some more stories with my Doctor and Dani. I might introduce another companion. A guy maybe? I'll figure it out. Please R&R! **

* * *

Clara fell down the grass. Whatever had happened to her, it felt like she had just went on the worlds fastest roller coaster twenty times over. She laid there a few more seconds, soon to be joined by the Doctor. "What happened," she manage to whisper between long, deep breaths of air. The Doctor wasn't as nearly out of breath or as nauseated as she was, possibly he had went through this before.

"You got touched by a weeping angel."

The Doctor paused for a quick breath, then continued.

"Weeping angels, the only psychopaths to kill you nicely. They just zap you somewhere randomly in time and space and let you live to death."

Clara made to stand up but ended up tumbling into The Doctor's arms. She was too dizzy to do anything except speak, "Wait you're telling me that we are stuck in some unknown place without the TARDIS or any way of getting unstuck?" The Doctor pursed his lips and tried to think of a better answer, but nothing came to him. The truth was, that was the exact situation they were in - stranded.

"First thing's first, lets find out where we are."

Clara suddenly found the strength to stand. She pushed herself from The Doctor's arms and on to her feet, "well it looks like the same place, maybe..."

The Doctor rudely interrupted her, "Yes, but didn't you say that the trees there looked just like a park in London. We could be on ANY planet that's in the habitable zone of ANY star in ANY galaxy."

Clara detected the blatant hostility in his voice, "What's wrong?" The Doctor was silent, his energetic hazel eyes turned into a misty grey. She moved closer to The Doctor and wrapped her arms snugly around him. He hugged her back tightly.

Amy and Rory - the Ponds, how he missed them.

"I'm bored!"

Danielle sat down on the stump of a fallen tree. They had been walking around the woods for about an hour, and the closest they got to any adventure was Danielle getting her curly locks of hair stuck in a tree branch. The Doctor sat down on the grass beside Danielle then fell down on his back. Danielle slipped down on to the grass beside him and nuzzled her head softly into his arm. They were both so tired. Danielle had been so hyped up on adrenaline that she hadn't slept in two days. Even The Doctor who had to sleep once every few weeks or so was completely exhausted.

His eyes felt a sudden heaviness. He needed sleep badly, he hadn't slept since he first met Danielle. He started to sleepily close his eyes. It would only take thirty minutes for him to be completely recharged - surely the universe could last without The Doctor for thirty minutes.

Images of fire and death burned into the Doctors head. He had just escaped the Cybermen attack and now he was running back to the TARDIS with Clara at his side.

"Where are we going?" Clara sprinted closely behind The Doctor holding tightly onto his hand.

"We're leaving!," The Doctor yelled over the sound of clanking metal, explosions, and agonizing screams.

"We can't leave. People are dying!"

"Clara we can't help them. This is a fixed point in time, if we change anything we could completely break time and space."

Clara stopped in her tracks, "Are you telling me you're just going to let everyone here die just like that?"

"Clara everyone here has to die! It has to happen, I'm sorry!"

That was the last conversation that The Doctor and Clara had.

The Doctor's eyes snapped open. Someone was leaning over him, someone familiar, "Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you, I was just studying your clothes to try to figure out what planet me and my friend are on. Won't happen again, I promise." Another Voice cut in. This time a more gentle and loving voice. A voice he missed too often, "Please excuse my friend, he's a little odd. My names Clara Oswald, nice to meet you."


End file.
